


First Time

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is such a gentleman, Captain America - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Good times, Humor, Humorous Ending, ITS SO FLUFFY, Light Angst, Marvel Universe, My First Smut, Nervous, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes, Requested, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Some Humor, Up all night to get Bucky, Virgin Reader, don't know what to tag, loved writing this, other Avengers - Freeform, readers first time, so nervous to post this, wanted to make this as fluffy as possible, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky wants to take your relationship up to the next level and you want to, but you’re embarrassed, nervous and afraid to tell him the reason why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_ryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ryuu/gifts).



> Okay, this is my very first actual smut piece, so please be gentle. This was requested by m_ryuu, I hope you like it!
> 
> (wrap it before you tap it folks!)

You groaned happily, as the hot water hit against the sore muscles of your back. The scorching water rolled down your body, washing away all the grime and sweat, removing the stress of the day down the drain. You stood underneath the spray for a few extra minutes, giving your body a chance to completely relax. Then, you actually got to the cleaning part. After rinsing the reminisces of soap from your hair, you stepped out and dried yourself off, wrapping a warm, fuzzy robe around yourself before leaving the bathroom.

It was a peaceful, quiet evening, the city lights shimmering in the rain. Steve gave you the day off tomorrow, so you had the whole day planned. You were going to curl up on your couch, catch up on some shows, and read a good book. You were determined not to leave the comfort of your room unless it was absolutely necessary.

Bucky always joined you on the days you both had off. Both of you enjoyed being lazy together, watching the city bust around with life. With his memories now fully recovered, he’d often tell you about the times he went swing dancing, visit the science fairs that came to town, or how he’d have to save Steve’s ass yet again when he found him in another alleyway.

You knew Bucky wanted to take your relationship up to the next level, you did too, but you were nervous. Scratch that, you were terrified. You’ve never gone this far in any relationship you had, sure there was touching, but nothing that went beyond the removal of clothing. Plus you’ve never been _touched_ in that way either. You weren’t the kind of person to give up the most precious thing you had to just anyone. You wanted to give it to Bucky, have him be the one to do it, but of course, your nerves got the better of you. Bucky never knew any of this, so you made it your mission to tell him when the time was right.

“Hey, doll.”

You glanced over your shoulder to look at him. Bucky smiled from where he stood by the door. You were standing in front of the massive windows in your living room, watching the night life take its course. He walked up behind you, your head resting on his shoulder, smiling as he kissed your cheek. You placed your hands on top of his as they circled around your waist, enjoying how secure you felt in his embrace. You felt Bucky’s hands play around with the belt of your robe, not enough to make it come undone, but enough for you to grow nervous. Bucky stopped the second your body stiffened.

“(Y/N)?” Bucky asked as he turned your body to face him, his face full of concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you replied, shrugging, “it’s just been a rough day, that’s all.”

“Bullshit,” he rolled his eyes, “I _know_ something’s wrong, (Y/N). Tell me, please.” You looked up at Bucky, his eyes showed a flicker of fury in them, but his voice sounded troubled. He was very protective of you, especially when it came to those who talked back about you.

“It’s nothing bad, Bucky, don’t worry about it. I have to go get changed, I think Nat-”

“Doll,” Bucky sighed, he ran his hand through your slightly damp hair, “please tell me what’s wrong.”

You groaned out in frustration, “I said it’s nothing, Buck, now can we just drop it, please?” Bucky shook his head and crossed his arms, preventing you from passing him. Your hands automatically fell to your hips, as Bucky just looked at you with a stupid determined look on his handsome face.

“I’m not moving until you do.”

“You’ve got to be joking, right?” You huffed back, shaking your head, “C’mon, Bucky, I’m tired, I need to get changed and I want to read a book, so just leave it.”

“(Y/N).”

“Oh for goodness sake, Buck,” you grumbled, glaring at your now grinning boyfriend. His blue-grey eyes catching the light from outside.

“Like I said, I’m not moving unless you tell me, so spill.”

“Bucky, it’s just-”

“Fucking tell me, doll,” he asked, he cupped your face in both hands now, all playfulness gone, replaced with fear and worry, “what’s wrong? What happened?” He was actually fully concerned now. “Was it those girls from the lobby?” His arm whirred as he started to grow angry, “I told you not to listen to them-”

“It’s not that, Bucky, I’m fine. In fact, I’m more than fine, it’s just that…, _”_ You said as you slipped away from Bucky and stood by the couch, watching Bucky’s back in silence, “I’m a virgin, there I said it. Dammit...I’m not good at talking about stuff like this.” Your voice was shaking, eyes downcast, worried of how Bucky would respond. The minutes dragged on and Bucky still hasn’t said anything.

“Bucky...please say something.”

Without saying anything, he came towards you and pulled you into his arms, resting his chin on your head. His hands soon ran down the spans of your back, stopping to wrap around you. You weren’t expecting this kind of reaction, in fact, you were expecting quite the opposite. But the way he held onto you so carefully, made your heart soar. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart.

“ _That’s_ what’s been bothering you all this time?” Bucky mumbled softly.

You blushed, looking up at him, “I...I guess I wasn’t sure on how to tell you.”

“Oh, doll.” Your heart soared as he pressed his lips against yours softly. He took his time kissing you, wanting this moment to last forever. It reminding you of your very first kiss you ever shared with Bucky. Wrapped up in his strong arms, enjoying the moment, with no distractions.

“I love you, Bucky,” you whispered when you both finally pulled back, “I was just scared you-”

“Hey, hey,” Bucky cooed, kissing your forehead, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable. We can take it slow if you want to. Or we...can do other things...” He winked at you, laughing as you buried your face into his neck, hiding your blush from him.

“You’re not upset...that I kept this from you?” Bucky tightened his hold on you, whispering on your skin.

“No, not at all. In fact, I’m glad you told me before I did something I’d regret. Plus I find it kinda cute. Especially right now,” you felt your skin heat up more when he drew your head away from his neck to face him, “you look so adorable when you blush.” He murmured, nudging his nose against yours.

You chuckled, still flushed and embarrassed, but feeling as if a weight was lifted off your shoulders. Then at that moment, you had a burst of confidence. You pulled Bucky’s hands from behind you and kissed each one. Locking your eyes with his, you slowly made your way backward to the bedroom, Bucky kicking the door shut with his foot. You hooked a finger in the neck of his shirt and tugged him down slowly, leaning up to meet him halfway to kiss him.

“(Y/N), we don’t have to do anything if you’re still not ready,” Bucky murmured against your lips, pulling back to look at you. “I don’t want to rush you.”

“No, I _want_ to,” you squeezed his arms reassuringly, “Just, you know...” You fiddled with his shirt nervously. His hands landed on yours, holding them up to kiss the palms softly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow, but you need to tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable. Okay?”

“I promise,” your hands lifted his shirt up slightly, “can I?” He nodded, raising his arms so you could remove the material. You let your hands wander along his chest, trailing your fingers along the ridge of his arm.

“Does it hurt?” His breath hitched when you kissed the ridged skin tenderly. He shook his head in response, letting out a quiet reply.

“Not all the time, but your kisses make it better.”

You shrugged back at him, wrapping your arms around his back, leaning your head back to look up at him, “What can I say, I’m gifted with the power to heal boo-boo’s.” Bucky’s head shot back as he laughed, you joined in with him from your silly response.

“Seriously, boo-boos? Who says that anymore?” HIs eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“Well, I could say owie’s if that’s what you want.”

“Whatever _you_ want to say doll, I’m fine with.” Your fingers traced imaginary shapes on his back, letting Bucky rock you both back and forth to a made up rhythm. “I think it’s time you removed something now, (Y/N). I’m feeling kinda lonely here.” You stopped moving, realizing you were still completely bare underneath your bathrobe. You never had the chance to change yet. Strong hands cupped your face, blue eyes focusing on you.

“If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to.” You argued with yourself, he’s seen you naked plenty of times in the past, why should this be a problem? Oh, maybe because he finally knows your a virgin and now you’re self-conscious about your own body. “Doll, you’re thinking that way again. You’re beautiful just the way you are, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, believe me.” You let your arms drop to your sides and sighed.

“Why are you so good at that? You and your stupid super soldier powers.” You grumbled under your breath.

“Well, it’s not hard when your mind is definitely focused on something else...and...um,” he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head nervously, “especially when, your..ah...robe is kinda giving me a show.” You frantically reached down to fix the issue only to find out your robe was still securely in place and nothing was showing. A muffled sound reached your ears, as you noticed Bucky trying his best not to laugh.

“I can’t believe you fell for that! Your face was priceless!” He quickly stopped laughing immediately when he realized you grew quiet. He reached for you, “Shit! I’m sorry doll, that was a dick move. I wanted to help lighten up the mood, but I guess that was the wrong way to go. Forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you. But now I have a request, sit on the bed please.” You lightly shoved him towards the bed, waiting until he sat down before you made your next move. Normally you wouldn’t have been this straightforward, but Bucky always gave you the confidence you needed. You walked to stand between his legs, your knees touching the mattress. Reaching down to untie the belt, Bucky placed his hands on the back of your thighs, encouraging you. Of course, the moment was ruined when the knot in the belt wouldn’t come undone. You whined out in frustration, Bucky looked up at you with a twinkle in his eye.

“Don’t,” you pointed at his face, “don’t you dare laugh. This is embarrassing.” You covered your face with your hands. When he didn’t laugh, you peeked through your fingers then watched as a pair of hands made their way to the belt.

“Let me.” Strong hands worked the knot loose, letting the fabric fall to the side. Shivers ran down your spine when the contrast of his hands ran up your thighs to your lower back. Your breath hitched as you watched Bucky lean forward and place feather light kisses along the span of your stomach. “...Bucky...please…”

“We’ll take this slow.” You shrugged off the robe, letting it fall the floor as you swung your legs around to straddle Bucky. You pulled him in to kiss you, his arms wrapping around you. His mouth was soft against yours as you both moved in sync. It wasn’t rushed like it was earlier, it was slow and meaningful. Minutes passed when you both had to come up for air. Without a word spoken, Bucky turned you around until you were on your back. He hovered over you, bracing himself on his hands and either side of your head. Placing his legs on the sides of your hips.

“Tell me what you want me to do, baby.” He said, grazing his thumb on your cheek.

“Kiss me again.” He smiled and leaned towards you, you met him halfway. But you weren’t paying much attention until you accidentally butted heads with his. The both of you groaned and rubbed where your heads met. He looked at you, then the next moment you both burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), what a mood killer.” Shaking your head, your hands brush his hair away from his face.

“No, it’s not, it just means you get to do it again.”

This time was more successful, as his mouth began to wander. He traced kisses down your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth as his left hand cupped the other one. You gasped when he pinched the hard bud between his fingers. Your hands tugged at his hair, pulling him back up to kiss you. He groaned when he felt your hands trail down his chest and past the bands of his shorts. Reading your message, Bucky stood up from the bed and removed the rest of his clothing, then resuming his place above you. Your eyes grew wide when you took in his length.

You’ve seen it before, but this time it was actually going to go inside you. How the fuck was that supposed to fit? It was going to tear you in half!

“Hey, it’s alright,” he said, resting his forehead on yours, “we still don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

You shook your head, pulling on his hair slightly, “No, I want to do this. J-Just go slow, okay?”

He leaned down and kissed you tenderly, “Let me prep you first, okay? Just so it hurts less.” You nodded quickly, shivered when his hand made his way down to the apex of your thighs until he reached your entrance. He leaned forward and kissed your mouth softly, swallowing the moan that slipped past as he slipped the first digit in.

“You okay?” You answered him by pushing your hips against his hand. He slowly added another finger, continuing to pump them in and out slowly as to not to hurt you

“B-Bucky, please...I-I need you.” He pulled out and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He was about to rip it open with his teeth but then dropped it when your nails trailed up his thighs. He shuddered at the touch, so focused on how soft your hands felt against him.

“Your hands... _fuck_ they’re so soft.” He watched you intently through glazed eyes as you ripped the package open.

“Let me.” Without taking your eyes off his, you grasped his member and pumped your hand experimentally.

“ _Oh_ , fuck, (Y/N), s-stop. If you keep that up, I’m going to finish before you.” You removed your hand and slid the condom up his length as he held your head in his hands, kissing you sweetly. He pushed you back, so you were both laying down. He slipped his tongue past your lips, wrapping your legs around his waist. Your hips bucked up to his, using your legs as leverage to pull him down towards you. He grunted when his cock made contact with your sex. He pulled back shortly after, eyes locking with yours again.

“Let me know if I need to stop, okay?”

“I promise. Make love to me, Bucky.” He pressed his lips against your temple, bracing himself on his metal arm, while his flesh hand slid up your chest to cup your face.

“ _Oh_ , Bucky.” You gasped as Bucky slowly slid into you.

“You feel so good baby,” groaning as he slid in the rest of the way, waiting a few moments as you adjusted to him, “y-you’re so tight.”

“No s-shit, Sherlock, glad to know your brain still works.” You replied, chuckling slightly as Bucky glared at you. “You’re such a boner killer.”

“You mean this one?” Pushing your hips against his, squeezing your walls around him in the process. Now it was his turn to gasp, his hand losing its grip on the sheets as he jerked against you. A few seconds passed, then he got his bearings back together and pulled out slowly, pushing back in. He did this a few times before setting a steady pace.

“Fuuuck, (Y/N),” Bucky groaned into your neck, the vibrations shooting straight towards your core, “you’re so perfect.”

“Bucky, Bucky,” you chanted his name repeatedly, arching your back, holding onto his shoulders as he rolled his hips, “oh, _oh,_ Buck.”

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky grunted, purring against your neck, “let me take care of you.”

Your mouth dropped open, panting loudly as Bucky nibbled your earlobe, circling his hips as he thrust back into you. “Bucky, oh, yes, _fuck….”_ Your hands dropped to his hips, digging your nails into his skin, leaving crescent moon shaped marks behind. A pressure in your lower abdomen started to increase during every thrust. Bucky leaned back and watched you with a sly grin on his face. “What the hell are you looking at?” You managed to blurt out when his hips met yours again.

“I’m searching for something.” You were about to reply back to him when he shifted his position which caused him to hit a place you never knew you had. “ _Shit_...shit oh Bucky, there. There!”

“Guess I found it.” All you wanted to do was smack the big grin off his face, but it was difficult to do that when he kept hitting the same spot every time he pushed back in.

“Please…..I’m gonna...”

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, sliding out and then back in, the sound of skin on skin, along with your moans filled the room, “Shit, (Y/N). I love you.” He attached his lips back to yours, your sweet cries filling his ears. Bucky could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer and neither were you, so he reached down and rubbed your clit.

 

“....Bucky, oh shit, I love you too. Buck, _yes,_ yes, please.” You whimpered against his lips, hips meeting his every thrust. You were so far gone, you couldn’t concentrate. The pressure in your lower abdomen was about to burst, sparks firing throughout your body. Bucky peppered your face with kisses, rubbing your clit faster as you came, crying his first name out in ecstasy. That did it for him, he came with a cry of his own. As his load shot into the condom. He rocked his hips a few more times, helping you ride out your orgasm, whispering praises into your skin. You both stayed like that for a few moments, before he gently pulled out of you, throwing the tied condom into the trash. He came back and laid on his back beside you.

“Shit, doll, that was….” He looked at you, his chest covered in sweat, “come here.” He pulled you against him, so your head was resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, tangling his legs with yours. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” A soft smile graced your lips, as you leaned up to kiss Bucky’s lips softly.

“No, I’m fine, even though I might not be able to walk correctly tomorrow. But I don’t care because Steve gave me the day off and that was _amazing_.”

Bucky smiled and kissed your forehead tenderly, “ _You_ were amazing (Y/N), I love you.”

“I love you too. Hey, Bucky?” you asked him.

“Yeah, doll?” he replied as he draped the sheet around the two of you.

“Can we….oh nevermind.” He nudged your shoulder, when you didn’t look at him he grabbed your chin gently and lifted your face up to his. His eyes were full of concern and love, they were so beautiful. You could lose in them forever if you wanted to.

“No, (Y/N) tell me.” You sat up, the sheet falling off your shoulders and gathering at your waist. Bucky stopped breathing and drank you in, letting his eyes wander your every curve and you let him. Placing a hand on his chest you leaned down to kiss him, deciding to be bold and tug on his lip as you pulled away. His mouth followed yours, seeking for more attention. “Can...we go again?”

He smiled up at you as his eyes darkened. He quickly rolled you to your back kissing you soundly. You both made love for the second time that night. He made you feel alive, awakening things inside you, things you’ve never felt before. He made you feel beautiful, worshiping every part of your body. Declarations of love were repeated like a scratch on a record. Bucky held you extra close that night, promising he’d always take care of you and thanking you for letting him be your first. Never have you felt so loved.

* * *

 

The next morning, you walked into the kitchen with Bucky to join the others for breakfast. You were wearing a pair of sleep shorts and one of Bucky’s shirts that was way too big on you. Sleepily, you ran a hand through your tousled hair, fumbling in the cupboards for fixings to make pancakes for the both of you. Bucky came up behind you, pushed you against the counter as he leaned up and grabbed the bowl you were reaching for. You took it with a shy thank you, he kissed your lips softly then moved to the fridge to grab the other ingredients you needed.

“Woah, (Y/N), did the hairdryer attack you or something?” Nat smirked at you and winked at Bucky as Steve walked in.

“Shit, Bucky, did you get in a fight last night?” Steve stood next to Nat, gesturing towards Bucky. You froze, turning to face Bucky, his chest, and arm covered in faint red marks. Showing how much you actually enjoyed last night. He was gnawing on his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing.

“Oh yeah,” he grinned and hugged you from behind as you buried your face under the shirt to hide your now burning face, “they couldn’t keep their hands off me.”

“Told you!” Nat yelled, poking Steve in the chest, “You owe me sixty bucks, Cap, pay up.” Steve swore under his breath as he handed Nat the money.

“I hate you.” Bucky laughed behind you, holding you tighter kissing your temple.

“Love you too, doll.” You helped Bucky make breakfast. There were going to be a whole lot more firsts for the both of you, but you were extremely happy that Bucky was your first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And let me know what you think! Feedback is always wanted! :) I'm working on the next part of Help Me and Motionless. They should be posted sometime later this week, hopefully.


End file.
